Empíreo
by LDGV
Summary: Pero sin importar lo que les preparase el futuro, Gohan le daba las gracias al cielo por haberla conocido. Este fic es para el desafío random #3 de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Empíreo**

Cada vez que observaba esa mirada en ella durante las clases, su conciencia, esforzándose por hacerle entrar en razón, le exigía que detuviese aquella locura antes que fuesen descubiertos. Gohan, armándose de valor, recordándose los serios problemas que podrían caer sobre él de no hacerlo, se prometía a sí mismo que terminaría con ella tan pronto como tuviese la oportunidad.

Así pues; aunque le doliese el corazón al hacerlo, Gohan, regresando su atención al **pizarrón**, rompía el contacto visual con Videl manteniendo la compostura. Mientras revisaba sus anotaciones en su libreta, el pelinegro, repasando una y otra vez los motivos para su ruptura, iba preparando el discurso que le daría a la chica cuando volvieran a verse a solas.

– ¡Rápido, el receso no durará mucho!

Sin embargo, como él ya lo presentía, no importaba cuántas veces se prometiese que lo haría, sencillamente no le era posible alejarse de ella. Gohan nunca fue un chico que gozase de mucho éxito con las mujeres; por el contrario, solían verlo únicamente como el nerd del salón al cual pedirle ayuda en los exámenes. Más allá de eso, para ellas, Gohan no existía.

Cuando la conoció, hacía ya casi un año, Gohan la vio como una jovencita más. No obstante, gracias a los comentarios que flotaron en el aire, Gohan descubrió que ella era ni más ni menos que la hija del mismísimo campeón Mr. Satán. Tal descubrimiento lo llevó a estudiar su rostro, el cual, para fortuna de Videl, no parecía haber heredado ninguno de los rasgos de su padre.

– No podemos continuar con esto, nos meteremos en problemas–rompiendo el beso que compartían, teniendo otro destello de cordura, Gohan se esmeró por acabar con su peligrosa aventura.

Casi de inmediato, una vez que se sintió cómodo en su escritorio, Gohan se vio rodeado en numerosas ocasiones por las constantes salidas de Videl al ser llamada por la policía. Por más buena peleadora que fuese, era imprudente e irresponsable arriesgar la vida de alguien tan joven; le impresionaba que las propias autoridades dependieran de una jovencita de preparatoria.

Pero Gohan, al tratarse de un simple profesor recién llegado a Ciudad Satán, su opinión no tenía ni la más ínfima importancia en lo absoluto. Aún así, preocupado verdaderamente por Videl luego de leer en los diarios sus arriesgadas proezas, Gohan, con buenas intenciones, tomó la decisión de conversar con ella al respecto esperando convencerla de detener su carrera como justiciera.

– Sé que esto está mal; muy mal, pero no quiero separarme de ti nunca…

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque me enamoré de ti, Videl…

Todavía recordaba claramente ese día; el día cuando todo comenzó. Una vez que la campana sonó anunciando el final de la jornada, Gohan, ajustándose sus anticuados anteojos, le pidió a Videl que aguardase unos minutos para conversar con ella. Por su parte, la hija de Mr. Satán, diciéndose a sí misma que no había cometido ninguna infracción, se cuestionaba qué quería él con ella.

Gohan, sonando como el típico adulto que daba un sermón, la felicitó por su valentía y aplomo, al combatir, sin ayuda, a cuanto criminal y vulgar ladrón violase la ley. Empero, enfatizando el peligro que corría ante las balas y navajas, Gohan, aconsejándole que se detuviese, aprendió una valiosa lección esa tarde: cuando Videl Satán amaba hacer algo, nada ni nadie la podía detener.

– ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? –preguntando, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, Videl no lo dejaría irse con facilidad.

– No tengo forma alguna de demostrártelo, únicamente puedo decírtelo. Jamás conocí a una mujer como tú; Videl, eres única en el mundo entero…

Videl, al ser la hija de un famoso artista marcial, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a que los chicos buscasen la manera de salir con ella para ser la envidia de otros al ser el novio de una celebridad, y, a la postre, ganarse la lotería al ser el yerno de un sujeto tan obscenamente rico como Mr. Satán. Por consiguiente, la ojiazul ni siquiera les prestaba atención cuando estos le hablaban.

En cuanto a sus maestros, los cuales, no se cansaban de repetir lo grandioso que era su padre, no tenía ningún tipo de relación más allá de presentarse cada mañana a la escuela. Asimismo, ni uno sólo dudó de sus habilidades que tanto trabajo le costó perfeccionar. Su respaldo hacia ella era motivante; no obstante, sin que Videl fuese consciente de ello, también le resultaba falso y vacío.

Pero un día, rompiendo con la monotonía, aquel nuevo profesor que sobresalía por sus horrendos lentes, fue la primera persona en años que mostró un genuino interés por ella. No la llenó de elogios baratos ni superficiales, tampoco intentó conseguir un **autógrafo** de su papá para adorarlo como una reliquia sagrada. Solamente se limitó a pedirle que no arriesgase más su vida.

– _Le agradezco mucho su preocupación, profesor Son. No muchas personas se detienen a decirme algo así, estoy muy sorprendida_–respondiendo, luego de escuchar los sensatos argumentos de Gohan, Videl aprovechó su oportunidad para hablar–_pero no me lo tome a mal, no quiero sonar grosera con usted; es sólo que no puedo detenerme. _

– _¿Estás consciente de los peligros a los que eres expuesta cada vez que la policía te llama?_ –otra vez, con hechos reales, Gohan le señalaba los riesgos que aceptaba sin cuestionar.

– _Sí, claro que estoy consciente de ellos_–sincera, la chica con coletas le contestó–_pero es algo que me gusta hacer; lo disfruto. No lo hago por fama ni popularidad; lo hago porque deseo ayudar a la gente. Usted tiene poco tiempo de vivir aquí, es posible que todavía no se haya adaptado a la ciudad, pero tiene que saber que está infestada de pandillas y mafiosos. _

– _Eso lo sé muy bien, lo veo todos los días en los noticieros. Esa es la razón por la que quise conversar contigo, me aterra que te estés enfrentando a hombres armados que no dudarán en lastimarte_–creando una imagen mental de dicho escenario, Gohan, con demasiado realismo, vio como Videl era mortalmente herida por uno de los muchos criminales que pretendía arrestar–_es admirable y muy valiente lo que haces, pero no deseo enterarme un día que algo malo te sucedió. Eres muy joven para tener una muerte tan espantosa. _

– _Sé cuidarme bien, profesor Son. No voy a negarle que he recibido heridas en varias ocasiones, es algo normal tomando en cuenta todo lo que hago; aunque siempre he sabido salir entera_–si bien sonaba muy presumida, esa no era su intención; solamente era sincera–_pero si se siente intranquilo, le prometo que seré el doble de cuidadosa a partir de hoy. _

– _Desearía que terminaras definitivamente con esto; pero sé que no puedo forzarte ni obligarte a nada_–seguía disgustándole que ella arriesgase su vida por hacer el trabajo que le correspondía a otros; no obstante, sabiendo que no podía exceder su preocupación por ella, Gohan no insistió más–_sólo ten mucho cuidado, si piensas que es demasiado para ti; no lo hagas. Eres una excelente alumna, Videl, tus calificaciones se mantienen estables a pesar de sus constantes salidas de clases. Lamentaría que tu futuro personal y académico se viera truncado por un accidente fatal. _

– _Sabe algo, profesor Son, creo que usted se ha preocupado más por mi seguridad en cinco minutos que mi padre en años…_

– Y yo nunca imaginé que terminaría así con uno de mis maestros…

Cortando en seco sus recuerdos de aquel día, Videl, con un toque humorístico pero sin ser sarcástico, le señaló la postura tan comprometedora que ambos protagonizaban. De haber sido descubiertos por cualquiera, era más que seguro que la carrera profesional de Gohan terminaría en el acto; además, naturalmente, de acabar encerrado en una celda.

Aún así, sin olvidarse de lo devastador que eso sería para él, Gohan, riéndose un poco, compartió con Videl una corta carcajada antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para besarla otra vez. Con suavidad, tratándola con cariño, Gohan la presionó contra una de las paredes de aquel salón de clases, escuchando, a lo lejos, las voces de los demás alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo.

Aquella era su rutina cada vez que querían verse a escondidas. Tan pronto como un receso iniciase, ambos, de forma separada y disimulada, se encaminaban a una de las aulas en los pisos superiores que pasaban la mayoría del tiempo sin uso. Al entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, no se demoraban en alimentar sus ansias por sentirse.

– Ojalá tuviese tu misma edad, así no tendríamos que estar escondiéndonos como dos ladrones…–besándola en el cuello, con delicadeza, Gohan le comentó con tristeza.

– Si lo que me has contado sobre ti es cierto, creo que a muchos de los chicos de la escuela les explotaría la cabeza si me vieran saliendo como un cuatro ojos…–soltando un par de quejidos, Videl, con los ojos cerrados, le agradeció el trato especial que él le brindaba a la piel de su garganta.

– Bueno, no es mi culpa que ellos sólo se fijen en ti por la riqueza de tu familia. Algún día aprenderán a amar a alguien por quién es y no por su apellido…

Abrazándolo, apretándolo contra sí, Videl sonrió feliz por sentirse valorada por ser ella misma sin que fuese necesario hacer hincapié en su padre, el cual, completamente absorbido por sus negocios, pasaba más fuera de casa que en ella. Haberse sentido abandonada por él fue la razón principal que la impulsó a forjarse su propio nombre, quería tener sus propios logros.

Y si bien todos hablaban de ella al agregar otra hazaña a su lista de triunfos, la sombra de Mr. Satán, uno tras otro, los opacaba sin importar que él tuviese poco o nada que ver con ellos. Dicha realidad le dio la impresión de ser eterna, hasta que, nuevamente, aquel profesor sustituto que llegó para quedarse, fue el primer rayo de luz que se enfocó en ella para conocerla de verdad.

– _Y desde entonces sigo conservando el mismo peinado. Ireza muchas veces me ha dicho que lo cambie, pero me es imposible hacerlo; me trae demasiados recuerdos de mi madre._

– _No tenía idea de nada de eso. Y sé que ya es muy tarde, pero lamento mucho la muerte de tu madre…_

Lo que comenzó como una simple charla entre un maestro y su alumna, evolucionó, progresivamente, a una amistad más abierta que tomó por sorpresa a algunos. Videl y Gohan, sentándose con regularidad en la misma mesa a la hora del almuerzo, charlaban un poco de sus vidas tanto pasadas como futuras. Pero, hasta ese instante, eran conversaciones inofensivas.

Él le platicó de sus años como estudiante, le contó que casi nadie se volteaba a verlo a menos que necesitasen pedirle prestada una o más respuestas en medio de un examen. Asimismo, Gohan le confesó que siempre le encantó el ambiente escolar que caracterizaba a las preparatorias, y por esa causa; aunque pudo haberse consagrado a otra cosa, decidió dedicarse a la enseñanza.

Videl, por su parte, se encontró extrañamente cómoda y complacida al hablarle de sí misma entretanto comían. Le explicó sus métodos de entrenamiento, le narró sus batallas más difíciles al enfrentarse a los mafiosos que persistían en romper la ley, y, por último, le adelantó sus metas para el futuro, a las cuales, muy sonriente, Gohan le dio sus buenos deseos.

A raíz de sus habituales coloquios, Ireza, notando como la normal acidez y malhumor de su amiga desaparecían, no se demoró en indagar más al respecto acosando a Videl con interminables preguntas. Shapner, quien no se despegaba de ellas, en su afán por seducir a la justiciera, tomaba apuntes mentales de las respuestas de Videl para planear un millonésimo intento por enamorarla.

La heroína, desestimando las exageradas suposiciones de la blonda, las refutaba diciéndole que solamente charlaban de vez en cuando sobre cualquier trivialidad que se le viniese a la cabeza. Empero, fiel a su estilo pícaro y bromista, la rubia no vaciló en sugerir que tal vez Videl estuviese enamorándose de aquel maestro. Shapner, consternado, objetó tal afirmación con rapidez.

Si Shapner pudiese verlos ahora mismo, más que tragarse sus palabras, acabaría desmayado.

– Sólo tenemos que esperar un año más, en un año cumpliré los dieciocho y tendré la mayoría de edad–hablándole con voz baja, Videl, volvía a tocar un tema que constantemente los perseguía–después que haya terminado la preparatoria, tengo pensado mudarme a la Capital del Oeste para entrar en la universidad. Ahí podremos estar juntos sin problemas…

– No sé si podamos permanecer a salvo todo un año, cada vez se me hace más difícil inventar alguna excusa para desaparecer por unos minutos–afligido, maldiciendo su diferencia de edades, Gohan le regresó el abrazo reposando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Videl–además; aunque nos marcháramos, todos reconocerían tu rostro por ser la hija de Mr. Satán. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que los diarios de Ciudad Satán publiquen fotografías nuestras y nos descubran.

– Podría cambiarme el nombre o cambiar mi aspecto…

– No, Videl. No permitiré que hagas eso–interrumpiéndola, Gohan se negó por completo a esa posibilidad–no estoy dispuesto a que arruines tu futuro académico por mi causa, quiero que tan pronto como tengas tu diploma de preparatoria entres en la universidad y estudies. Yo quiero ser un apoyo para ti; no un obstáculo.

– ¿Entonces qué haremos?

– Yo aún no lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

– Yo sí sé lo que quiero hacer ahora mismo.

Incluso a ella misma le sorprendía decir esa clase de cosas, no era su intención sonar como una chica cuyo único pensamiento era buscar placer; sin embargo, como fue aprendiendo al convivir más con Gohan, solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que en ella fuese despertando ese deseo de olvidarse del mundo, de la fama y de su padre, al hallarse envuelta en los brazos de un hombre.

Pero no cualquier hombre; sino en los de aquel maestro de espantosos lentes.

– La campana sonará en diez minutos.

– Es más que suficiente…

Captando el mensaje fuerte y claro, no necesitando pensarlo mucho, Gohan, sonriéndole, bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de Videl, para luego, con un movimiento rápido, descender hasta sus piernas para sujetarla por ellas y subirla a su altura. Ella, aferrándose a su cuello por segunda vez, lo recibió con un beso insaciable queriendo aprovechar cada segundo que tuviesen a solas.

Y al acariciar la boca del otro con la lengua, Gohan, sintiendo como la temperatura subía sin control, se vio inmerso en el recuerdo del primer encuentro de sus labios. Videl, como ya era cotidiano, salía disparada fuera de la escuela al atender los reiterados pedidos de ayuda por parte de la policía. Gohan, pidiéndole que tuviese cuidado, le daba su permiso para partir.

A Gohan, sin que lograse contenerlo más, le enfurecía e indignaba muchísimo que las autoridades policiales fuesen tan incompetentes e imprudentes al insistir en dejarle el trabajo pesado a una jovencita de secundaria. Y si bien Videl lo hacía por voluntad propia, Gohan, considerándolo seriamente, pensaba en enviar alguna queja o protesta escrita al mismísimo alcalde de la ciudad.

Con honestidad, Gohan ya no recordaba cuántas veces Videl había regresado al salón con golpes, hematomas y cortaduras en su cuerpo. Incluso en una oportunidad, durante casi una semana, Videl no asistió a clases al necesitar descanso después de una intensa pelea con uno de sus más enconados adversarios. Para Gohan, la situación había alcanzado niveles apocalípticos.

Pero, tan pronto como pensó en esa alternativa, sabiendo que la cordura y el sentido común parecían no existir en Ciudad Satán, Gohan, acorralado, desistió de protestar. Las circunstancias le resultaban contradictorias, era irónico que la chica que era todo un símbolo de justicia estuviese siendo víctima de una flagrante injusticia.

– _Sabes que admiro mucho tu vocación altruista, pero estás muy cerca de llegar a un punto de no retorno_–nuevamente, como en su primera conversación privada, Gohan hablaba con Videl una vez que ella regresó a la escuela–_sé que estoy extralimitándome; sé que estoy pisando terreno ajeno, pero si continúas con esto, temo que la próxima vez que lea tu nombre sea en el obituario del periódico, Videl…_

Ahí se encontraba ella, en una sola pieza pero con remanentes muy visibles de su más reciente misión justiciera. Y Videl, a diferencia de la vez anterior, no se mostraba tan segura de sí misma, al contabilizar, en sus adentros, las heridas de cuchillo que terminarán dejando cicatrices en varias zonas de su **anatomía**. Fue un verdadero milagro que saliese con vida, creyó que no lo lograría.

– _¿Y qué me sugiere hacer, profesor Son?_

– _No falta mucho para que termine el año escolar y lamento decirte que tus calificaciones han bajado. No corres el peligro de reprobar, pero si deseas ingresar a una buena universidad, necesitas un buen promedio académico_–echándole un ojo a sus registros, Gohan, regresando su vista la chica frente a él, le afirmó–_te recomiendo, como un amigo, que termines con esta locura de una vez. La policía existe para combatir el crimen, es obligación de ellos, no tuya, hacerle frente. _

– _No importa si mis calificaciones bajan, por tener el apellido de mi padre me dejarán entrar en cualquier universidad. Nadie se negaría a aceptar a la hija de Mr. Satán_–con amargura y reproche, Videl, recordando que su padre volvió a salir de viaje, deseaba explotar en enojo–_hacer el trabajo sucio de la policía es lo único que le da valor a mi existencia; si no lo hiciera, nadie me miraría por ser quién soy. _

– _Eso no es verdad, Videl. No lo es en lo absoluto…_–negando rotundamente con la cabeza, Gohan le replicó–_eres muchísimo más que el apellido que traes encima y muchísimo más que sólo la jovencita que patea traseros, ninguna de esas dos cosas son lo único que te definen. No reduzcas tu vida a sólo esos dos aspectos de ti misma, eras mucho más que todo eso. _

– _Usted es demasiado ingenuo, profesor Son. Sé que no me está mintiendo, pero nadie más comparte su opinión. _

En definitiva, sin que le quedase la menor duda, Videl era una chica sumamente testaruda y difícil de persuadir. Aún así, convencido que hacía lo correcto, Gohan no se rendiría sin asegurarse que Videl dejase por completo aquella suicida insensatez.

– _¿De verdad te importa tanto lo que piensen de ti los demás?_ –Quitándose los anteojos, Gohan, luego de lustrarlos un poco, los guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa–_ ¿de verdad es tan importante para ti?_

– _Ya se lo había dicho, profesor. Desde que tengo memoria, sólo me ven como la "heredera del imperio Satán" o como la "futura sucesora del campeón, Mr. Satán"_ –apretando los puños, Videl, también reprimiendo sus ganas por soltar alguna que otra lágrima, le respondió en el acto–_no fue hasta que empecé a ayudar a la policía que todos en la ciudad comenzaron a verme por quién soy, por esa razón fue que continué haciéndolo a pesar de los riesgos. _

– _Videl, eres una excelente persona, una buena amiga y una gran alumna_–motivado por el impulso de hacerla sentir mejor, Gohan, cerrando la distancia entre ambos, la rodeó con un amistoso abrazo–_la juventud es una época preciosa de la vida y lamentablemente no regresa después de irse, es por eso que creo que deberías dejar de hacer esto para que comiences a disfrutar de tu vida. _

Videl no dijo nada en ese momento, necesitaba un instante para pensar. No obstante, mientras su mente divagaba en un océano de pensamientos, sus sentidos, más despiertos que nunca, la inundaron con un torbellino de sensaciones al verse abrazada por Gohan. Se sintió comprendida, valorada, escuchada y querida. De inmediato, por reflejo, le regresó el abrazo.

Gohan, por su parte, también experimentó sus propias emociones al tenerla apretada contra su pecho. Ella, si bien poseía un temperamento infernal y un coraje que superaba el suyo, al estar entre sus brazos, dejó atrás su coraza protectora luciendo frágil y desprotegida. Verla de esa manera lo conmovió, nadie se merecía tanto dolor y tormento.

Ninguno de los dos supo quién fue el primero en hacerlo; sin embargo, para cuando fueron consciente de sus acciones, ambos estaban atrapados en un beso lento pero profundo que daba la apariencia de no terminar jamás. A Gohan se le olvidó que ella era su alumna y una menor de edad; a Videl se le olvidó que él era su profesor y que la sobrepasaba en varios años.

Nada de eso les importó, hasta que, como era lógico suponer, se separaron de golpe mirándose directo a los ojos con expresiones idénticas de horror. Gohan, como era natural imaginar, pensó que Videl le contestaría a su atrevimiento con una potente bofetada, acompañada, consecuentemente, por un fuerte grito de ayuda que alertaría a todos en la preparatoria.

Pero para sorpresa de Gohan, Videl no actuó como lo esperaba. Ella, sonrojada y respirando con urgencia, mantuvo el silencio en la habitación que se extendió por una eternidad. Empero, sorprendiendo todavía más a Gohan, Videl, poniéndose de puntillas para compensar la disparidad entre sus estaturas, fue la que quiso repetir aquella inesperada muestra de afecto.

Y en esa tarde, en tanto se obsequiaban besos, le dieron nacimiento a la más grande travesura que cualquiera de los dos hubiese hecho. Una travesura que los subió al paraíso; entretanto, bajaban al infierno.

– Baja la voz, alguien podría escucharnos…

Sacándolo de sus recuerdos, Videl, habiendo elevado el tono de sus murmullos a niveles peligrosos, detuvo a Gohan quien no se demoró en sostener la cordura antes de que la perdiese por completo. Videl, dibujando un mohín infantil en su rostro, arqueó una ceja dejando salir un poco de aquel carácter combativo que, muchas veces en el pasado, fue el terror de los criminales.

Gohan, aprendiendo con rapidez, ya se había familiarizado con sus gestos que, en realidad, no eran más que jugueteos entre ambos. Así pues, sin soltarla, Gohan caminó al escritorio más cercano para colocarla sobre una base firme. Una vez allí, a su vez que una de sus manos curioseaba por debajo de la blusa de Videl, su boca, con apetito, le devoraba el cuello.

Pero Gohan no era el único que tomaba la iniciativa, la pelinegra, empleando sus propias manos, no se demoró en alcanzar su objetivo mientras él seguía ocupado complaciéndola. Con agilidad, sin que se topase con dificultades, Videl logró desatar el cinturón de Gohan, provocando, sucesivamente, que los pantalones de él cayesen hasta acumularse en sus pies.

– ¿Estás segura? –adivinando sus intenciones, Gohan dudó ante el corto margen de tiempo que tenían.

– Hace mucho que no lo hacemos…

– Pero antes hemos ido a mi casa, ahí estamos más seguros.

– Eres demasiado precavido, a veces es emocionante correr riesgos.

Para Gohan no era nuevo esa clase de comentarios por parte de la ojiazul, ella, siendo alguien que disfrutaba de la **adrenalina** de una pelea, igualmente quería saborearla al hacer el amor en un sitio como ese. Ya con varios meses de relación, Videl, no necesitando de mucho trabajo, se dio cuenta de lo tímido y dubitativo que Gohan podía ser en ocasiones, por eso, bromeando, solía desafiarlo.

Y sin equivocarse, demostrando que ya lo conocía muy bien, la visible excitación que Gohan lucía denotaba que la propuesta le gustaba por más que buscase argumentos en contra. Aceptando el reto, sin vergüenza alguna, Gohan le sonrió al proceder a retirarse el bóxer escuchado su corazón bombeando con ímpetu en sus entrañas. Videl, reaccionando, se acostó sobre la mesa.

En un principio no pasaron de besos y caricias furtivas; sin embargo, con el transcurso del tiempo, ambos desearon cruzar la última línea que les faltaba. Gohan, tomando la responsabilidad, no se tardó en conseguir preservativos así como refugiarse en su casa donde la privacidad ocultaría su mutua fechoría. Sabía que no era muy ético su accionar, pero la amaba de verdad.

Así pues, al término de una fugaz búsqueda en su billetera, Gohan, tranquilo al usar protección, se detuvo por un santiamén para razonar sobre lo que estaban a punto de hacer. No era un hombre mayor provechándose de la efervescencia de una jovencita; pese a que superficialmente su amorío con Videl podría parecer tal cosa, Gohan, con honestidad, se acabó enamorando de ella.

No obstante, haciendo a un lado el ilegal romance que protagonizaba con Videl, Gohan sabía que éste no duraría para siempre.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Nada, no pasa nada…

Quitándole aquellos pantaloncillos ajustados que lo ponían nervioso diariamente, Gohan, después de retirarle su última prenda de vestir, procedió a invadirla con delicadeza provocando que Videl gimoteara al sentirse llena. Gohan, también abrumado por la placentera corriente eléctrica que lo sacudió, se tomó un segundo para recuperar el aliento antes de proceder a moverse.

Videl no sólo luchaba contra ladrones; asimismo, en varios de sus encuentros secretos, ella le demostró que era peleadora que le encantaba asumir las riendas en el sexo. Y Gohan, dispuesto a complacerla, le permitió hacer lo que quisiese con él como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. Aún así, esta vez, debido a la premura de su velada, Videl no opuso resistencia a lo que él quisiese hacerle.

Las patas del escritorio que les brindaba un colchón improviso los acompañó con sus rechinidos, los cuales, rebotando en aquel salón, empezaban a ganar más fuerza al aumentar Gohan el martilleo de sus caderas. Y aunque no lo admitiría, la idea de Videl de hacerlo en aquel sitio tan público y con otras personas cerca, le arrojó más gasolina a una hoguera que ardía endiablada.

– Gohan…

Lo excitaba mucho escucharla decir su nombre entre gemidos; oírla era como una droga para él, que sacaba, desde el fondo de su fachada aburrida y ordinaria, a un Gohan más pasional y vehemente que podría comerse al mundo si lo intentase. Ese era un Gohan que no sabía que existía, fue Videl quien lo descubrió y ella era la única que tenía la llave de su prisión.

– Videl…

Sin detenerse, penetrándola en un constante bailen, Gohan no pudo resistirse a la tentación y soltó las piernas de Videl para apoderarse de sus agitados senos. De un tirón, deseando verlos, Gohan le levantó la blusa que traía puesta, despojándola, en el proceso, del sostén que llevaba bajo ésta. Y al poder mirarlos, capturándolos con sus manos, los apretó duro y suave a la vez.

Pero nuevamente, sin disminuir la intensidad, una pequeña porción de su mente racional le dijo que tarde o temprano, sea por las razones que sean, su travesura se terminaría. Más allá de acostarse con ella en la suavidad de su cama, Gohan, deseándole únicamente lo mejor, quería que ella prosperara y creciera. Quería verla como una mujer exitosa y ganadora; quería verla triunfar.

Los años les pasarían factura a los dos: él se hallaba a muy poco de entrar en sus treintas; ella apenas se volvería legalmente una adulta. Al ir a la universidad, Videl conocería a muchachos jóvenes de su misma edad; muchachos con los que conviviría y ganaría vivencias nuevas las cuales atesoraría. Gohan no pretendía ser un lastre ni un grillete, no le impediría que viviese su vida.

– Te amo…te amo…

No dudaba de la veracidad de sus palabras, que ella dijese tal cosa siempre le obsequiaba una sonrisa. Empero, al imaginar el estigma social que los perseguiría, en especial a ella por ser la hija de una celebridad, dicho escenario le reafirmaba que llegaría el día donde tendrían que romper. Aquello lo devastaría, sería como arrancarle un pedazo de su alma; pero era algo necesario.

Era un mal necesario.

– ¡Gohan…!

Sintiendo el final, Gohan, desplomándose sobre ella, buscó su boca aprovechando que Videl la mantenía abierta; así pues, para gusto de los dos, un beso endemoniado fue la cereza del pastel al alcanzar el clímax. Ella sacudió su cuerpo al ser golpeada por su última gran ola de placer, Gohan, tranquilo por haber sido precavido, gozó del suyo al llenar el preservativo que los protegía.

Y si bien hacer el amor con Videl le gustaba, para Gohan, siendo honesto otra vez, le agradaba también aquella agitada calma que los arropaba cuando iban recuperando la normalidad. Estar allí, abrazados, escuchando la respiración al otro justo en el oído, era un tesoro que Gohan guardaría no sólo en su memoria; sino además, en su corazón.

Habían pasado muchos meses desde que se besaron por primera vez, pero más que sólo ser el punto de partida de su noviazgo clandestino; igualmente, fue el génesis de la liberación de Videl. Ella, pocos días más tarde, con una determinación irrompible, le presentó su renuncia al jefe de la policía, el cual, por más que protestó, se vio incapaz de replicar a los argumentos de Videl.

Ya sin exponerse al peligro, con sus múltiples heridas curadas y con ánimos de vivir, la pelinegra mejoró en sus calificaciones por esfuerzo propio sin que Gohan le facilitara nada. Aquello era un acuerdo **solemne** entre ambos: por mucho que deseasen estar juntos, ninguno de los dos haría trampa con tal de beneficiar al otro. Serían sinceros en cada aspecto que los involucrase.

– No es que me esté quejando, pero sería mejor si nos vestimos…

– Cierto, la campana sonará en cualquier momento…

El año escolar acabaría en tres semanas, luego de eso, se celebraría la graduación. Tal evento se caracterizaba por estar lleno de recuerdos que perdurarían por décadas, y Gohan, deseoso de ser parte de uno de los buenos de Videl, estaría con ella hasta que las circunstancias se lo permitiesen. Quizás podrían seguir unidos y casarse; quizás acabarían rompiendo y distanciándose.

Pero sin importar lo que les preparase el futuro, Gohan le daba las gracias al cielo por haberla conocido.

**Fin**

Hola, antes que nada quiero agradecerle a la página de Facebook **Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español **por haber lanzado este desafío, el cual consistía en escribir un One-Shot que contuviera las siguientes palabras: **Pizarrón**, **autógrafo**, **anatomía**, **adrenalina **y **solemne**. Para que dichas palabras sean visibles y se observe que sí cumplí con el reto, las remarqué con letra tipo negrita.

Igualmente quiero agradecerle a mi estimada amiga **Linkyiwakura **por permitirme usar, una vez más, otro de sus dibujos de Gohan y Videl como portada para la historia. Espero que este corto relato haya sido de su agrado, estaré muy agradecido por cualquier comentario que me regalen.

Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
